A mission to accomplish
by saki-chan1592
Summary: It is the night where sakura's whole family is being massacre.And when she ran for her life she saw a person..wait is it a demon or an angel? Um.......i am bad at summeries so why dont you read and see? Enjoy! saksuk
1. Massacre

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……..

A/n: Hey guys this is my first fanfic. R&R

* * *

Dashing through the dark forest, Sakura heard shrieks of fear from miles away. The fresh smell of blood oozing towards her. A bloody foul smelling house came into sight, while a bundle of corpses were roughly thrown on the ground. A woman's scream floated to her ears, she rushed to the voice of horror. Shocked in a state of fear as it was her mother being killed right in front of her.

"Mother" she screamed, her whole body trembled and shivered when she heard the howl of a wolf. Her legs gave way. She didn't have the strength to stand. At last, she fell to her knees. Her sobs and tears rushed down her face for her family who she loved so much.

She looked up to see the murderer's face but it was too dark to see it. Instead she saw his red, bloody eyes. She would never forget those terrifying and emotionless eyes for the rest of her life. She and the murderer held eye contact for 30 seconds, before he started walking towards her. She was freaked out; she didn't know what to do. Her body wouldn't listen because of fear and what she had just witnessed.

Every step, he moved, she become more frightened. When he reached her, he kicked her on the face and punched her in the stomach. She lay on the floor lifelessly, heavy breathing and was barely conscious as he was going to give another blow to the face. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to watch him. She waited for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw her brother struggling to keep the murderer away from her.

"Run away", her brother,Yuki shouted.

Yuki was badly wounded with bruises and blood. Her eyes were immediately filled with tears threatening to fall out.

"No! I don't want to leave you behind", Sakura shouted.

"Run away please", her Yuki shouted/begged as the murderer continuously beat him.

Listening to his brother's plea, she ran with all her might with trail of tears falling behind her. She panted and puffed, she was out of breath. She felt that she was going to collapse any moment and it was so dark. She had no idea where she was going until she ran to a tree where her brother and she used to play when they were kids. When she reached there, she saw a shadow. She couldn't tell what it was, until the moon came out. She saw a man with raven black hair and white wings but at has a black tip at the end. He seemed to be injured with all the bruises but was now peacefully resting, leaning against the tree.

'Is that a demon?' she questioned in her mind. 'Great, now what do I do with a monster chasing me and a demon in front of me??!! Wait!! Maybe if I walked away really quiet he won't notice me.

So she quietly and successfully crept past him but as she was beginning to run, she accidentally stepped on a twig and it broke.

'Oh no' she cried in her mind. She turned around and saw his eyes were staring at her. She was scared. She screamed and ran, but was soon out of breath. So she had slowed her running pace and because of that the demon (which she called him) landed in front of her. She smile nervously and backed away slowly, and was going to run again when she heard her name being called. She turned around and looked at the demon.

'How did he know my name?' she thought nervously. The demon seemed to have read her mind and replied that he was given a mission to protect her no matter what.

"Why do you think it is me? Can't it be someone else?" she questioned.

"First, I called your name and you answered me and I got your photo so it had to be you", he as a matter-of-fact stated

"How do I know I can trust you", she asked.

"How do you want me to prove it", he passed the question back at Sakura. "Hm….what about ….

Just when Sakura was asking, a load noise was heard.

Boom!!

'What was that?' she thought. Then she felt herself was being pulled by the wrist.

"Where do you think you are taking me? Hey, stop pulling me!!" Sakura exclaimed

"Can't you be quiet! I am trying to get you out of there", the demon answered annoyingly as she was being dragged by him.

"Hey, I still don't know whether I can trust you or not! How do I know you won't take me to your demon world and killed me there" she shouted as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. When suddenly he stopped.

"Cut it out already!! At a time like this you are still asking these kinds of stupid questions. Do you really want to die here? And for your information I am not a demon but an angel from heaven with a mission to accomplish and will not allow you to screw it up ", shouted the angel.

From all the running and the incidents that have happened, Sakura was feeling more and more of her energy was being drained. Unable to run anymore she fell down and the angel looked down and saw that she is unconscious. So he carried her and went in a broken house. When they went in the house, it started to rain. The house was creepy. It has a lot of cracks on the walls and the house was covered with spider webs and dusts. It has a few furniture in it. There is a couch and a table and other things. The angel put her gently on the couch and he rested beside her.

However, they didn't noticed there were red eyes spying on them

"I won't kill you yet, there is so much more that awaits for you Sakura", chuckled the red eyes monster. "Till, next time"

* * *

(A/n: So how was it is it nice? Good? Bad? Please R&R) 


	2. My blood?

Hi guys,

I am back with the second chappiee in my hand.

This chapter is dedicated to Venny9o6 for being my first reviewer.

Disclaimer: If I really own Naruto I won't have to write my story in fanfic.

Any way on with the second chappiee.

Enjoy

* * *

Birds chirped in the early morning. Rays of sunshine passed through the dusty window and shone on Sakura's dirty little face. Groaning in pain, she tried to get up. She couldn't even walk straight. As she clutched her head, she scanned her surrounding. 

'_Where am I_?' she wondered, '_what had happened_'

"Ah…you woke up", said the angel, behind her. "You have been unconscious for 2 days".

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

I jumped up out of fright.

'_Is he a ghost or something?! I didn't even hear his footsteps._'

I turned around and saw him in his weird clothing. I started screaming my head off while he tried to keep his cool, as the vibrations of the sound continued to smash his eardrums. I started backing away from him, seeing him with a scowl on his annoyed face.

"W..who..are you", I started asking, slowly, almost hesitantly

**

* * *

**

**Angel's POV**

'_Great!_' I thought sarcastically '_Back to where we started! She must have a temporary amnesia from the fright she had witnessed or something!?! This is getting annoying'_

"The name's Uchiha Sasuke ", I said in an annoyed fashion

"U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke", she said slowly, testing the name with her mouth "So!"

"So?" I repeated raising my eyebrow but still managing to keep my cool.

"Yeah, so?! So what if you are Uchiha Sasuke?! What does that have to do with me?!!" declared Sakura. "Why am I here?

"You are annoying." I stated in a bored voice

I started walking towards her.

**

* * *

****Sakura's POV**

I saw him walking toward me, so I backed up. I kept walking until I felt something hard behind me. I turned and saw a wall behind me, and when I looked in front he is just an inch away from me. I began to panic and felt butterflies in my stomach.

He continued walking closer. I bent my head down so I wouldn't see him. However he forced my chin up with his fingers and made an eye contact. He stared at me for a while before putting his hand on my wide forehead. I heard him muttering some words.

The hand he placed on my forehead began to glow and has some kind of warmness coming out from his hand. It is a really nice and strange feeling. Slowly my eyelid began to droop and I found myself drifting off to sleep. Bits and pieces of my memory floated back into my mind.

**

* * *

****Normal POV**

Sasuke caught her at the same moment she began to fall. He didn't want to waste any more time so he carried her, piggy ride style, and started heading off to one of the legendary guardian's home.

Passing the tree where he and Sakura met and other small buildings and houses, he had finally reached the Konoha town. It is a small but peaceful town. He took out a small piece of note from his pocket, read it and started sprinting out to the guardian's home again.

Reaching a guardian's home or more like a mansion, he knocked on the door with the knocker, in a shape of a shuriken. The door was greeted by a long blond haired women looking in her thirties even though she was supposed to be older.

"Tsunade, the girl has been brought here", stated Sasuke

"Good! Bring her in! Oh and by the way you are late!! You're supposed to be here yesterday" shouted Tsunade

"Whatever", he said in an I-don't-care tone of voice.

"You arrogant brat!" Tsunade scolded/shouted "what happened to Sakura?"

(A/n: if you are thinking 'how do she know her name'…well she and Sasuke was given the same mission to protected her so they both know Sakura's name)

"Nothing! I just use a jutsu that gave Sakura's memory back which was lost from the amnesia", replied Sasuke in bored manner

"Anyway take her to her room. It is upstairs, the room to the left and your room is next to hers. Now go!" ordered Tsunade.

"Hn", said Sasuke as he carried her and started walking upstairs.

**

* * *

****Sakura's POV**

I woke up, groaning while holding my head. My head felt heavy with a little dizziness.

"Where am I now?" I speculated while scanning the room. It is a pretty room with pale pink wall, pink bed sheet, a study table, lamp, closet and other stuff. While scanning the room, I suddenly noticed Uchiha Sasuke was resting on a chair, eyes closed.

"Uchiha Sasuke" I said as I regained my consciousness and memory at the same time

"Hn", Sasuke said with his eyes closed

"Where am I?" I asked

"In a room!" stated Sasuke

"I know that!" I shouted

"Then why did you ask Pinky!" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone of voice

A vein popped out of my forehead. I was getting more pissed every second I talked with him.

"Can't you give me a more specific location then just 'in a room' and don't you dare call me pinky, you chicken-haired jerk", I snapped angrily

After a few seconds, I started smiling because of the slightly surprised look Sasuke have on his face. He seems to be a little taken back by those words, but has quickly regained his composure.

"Shut up, billboard head"

"How dare you call me that!?!?! You, cold hearted bastard".

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

They were constantly bickering, but were soon panting and puffing. While they were trying to catch their breath, their minds were soon taken into a dream world with their inner self (which they didn't know about them).

**Yawns WOW! Who is that hot guy I am seeing!!**

'_Who's that?'_

"**Me!"**

'_Me who?'_

"**Me, the almighty inner Sakura, who had awakened by this hot guy and will be willing to be his wife!!"**

'_This hot guy you are saying won't be the chicken-haired jerk, could it?'_

"**How could you say he is a chicken-haired jerk……or maybe he do have a tiny winy iny bit of a jerk's personality but he is still cute, hot, cool, handsome,……………"**

'_Shut up!! Stop your chants of how good his looks are! He is still a jerk!'_

"**You are no fun! I'm going away**" i.s said as she leaves Sakura alone. (A/n: i.s- inner Sakura)

'_Thank God! She's gone'._

**

* * *

****Sasuke's POV**

**Wolf whistle **

'_What was that?'_

**Silence has answered his question**

'_Could I'm just be hearing things?'_

**A loud wolf whistle "Who is that babe?"**

'_Reveal yourself'_

"**How am I supposed to reveal myself when I am you, stupid! Wow! My outer self is an idiot!!"**

'_Shut up and get lost!'_

"**Tell me the name of the babe!"**

'_You call her a babe! You should get a pair of spectacles or contacts.'_

"**Whatever! Just tell me her name."**

'_Her name is Sakura and you better scam before I beat the crap out of you!'_

"**Make me!"**

'_3'_

"**You are not scaring me!"**

'_2'_

'**Don't think I'm afraid of you…"**

'_1'_

"**I just got a meeting to attend." **i.u.s. declared as he disappeared to thin air.

'_Hn'_

**

* * *

****Normal POV**

While they were still in their dream land, a couple of knocks have awakened them.

"Come in", answered Sasuke

The door creaked as it opened. A black haired lady, around her twenties came in.

"Sorry to disturb you but Tsunade-sama has ask for you presence in her study room", said the black haired lady.

"Um…..who are you? And who is this Tsunade-sama you are calling?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I am Tsunade-sama's secretary Shizune and your questions will be explained when you meet her" replied Shizune.

"Okay…" said Sakura nervously. _'Give me a break. I had obviously no idea what was happening, other than my family has been massacre. Some stupid monster wanted to kill me and the angel (more like a devil) Sasuke had taken me to a house which I didn't know where.'_

They went downstairs, though the corridor and have reached a magnificent carved door.

**Knock…..knock**

"Come in"

**

* * *

****Sakura's POV**

I went in and saw a lady in her thirties with piles of paper on her desk beside her. She seems to be busy with the documents. The curtains behind her were hung up. The sky was covered with darkness but with glittering stars to brighten it. It was a beautiful night to enjoy the view. Sasuke had sat down, arms folded.

'_Wow! It is so late already. That lady must be Tsunade; the one Shizune was talking about.'_

"Please sit down. You don't have to be afraid" said Tsunade

I walk there slowly. I hesitated for a bit before I settled down on the chair.

"Um….ano…may I know are you Tsunade and where am I?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh how forgetful of me. Yes, I am Tsunade and you are in my house, under our protection." answered Tsunade.

"Why is protection for me necessary?" I questioned.

"Because you are being targeted!" replied Tsunade.

"Why? Of all people! Why am I being targeted?!?" I exclaimed.

"Well...it is because of your blood" clarified Tsunade

"My blood?? What is wrong with it?" I said in a shock

* * *

A cliff hanger. 

Readers: You are mean.

Saki-chan: hehehe..I know...

Find out what is going to happen next in the next chappiee.

What is wrong with her blood that the murderer wants??

hOpE yOu GuYs AnD gIrLs LiKe ThIs EvEn If U DoN't I wIlL UnDeRsTaNd CoZ i ThInK tHiS ChAptEr Is KiNd Of BoRiNg..

Wish you could give me a review to help me with my work...

I might update it really quick if there is a lot of review asking me too. lol

See you guys soon!!

Waiting for your R&R!!


	3. The truth reveals

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. A new school term has just started and I got caught up in some interesting anime and manga so I kind of forgotten to update this story. Sorry about that. I feel bad for leaving the readers with the horrid cliffhanger for such a long time. So here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for.

Oh yeah…Let me introduce the newest reader Kurai Hi. I would like to take this opportunity to thank her for reading my story even though it is from an amateur like me, and to thank my supportive and faithful readers Venny9o6 and IEternity for reading my story and giving my reviews to improve my story. Thank you everybody for your effort and time.

Chapter 3 at your service.

Disclaimer: What do you think? I don't, of course.

Back to the story.

Enjoy! R & R!

* * *

_The last chap_

"Well...it is because of your blood" clarified Tsunade.

"My blood?? What is wrong with it?" I said in a shock.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Your blood is passed from generation to generation. It could be used for in either a bad or a good intension. People could become stronger if they drink your blood. You have special abilities because of what is flowing in your body. You have inhuman strength and could heal people. In short, the murderer is chasing you for your blood or he wants you to be his bride because the child you will be giving birth to, will also inherit the power from you." explained Tsunade.

"WHAT!! No way!! Might be some kind of misunderstanding here!! How in the world do I have that kind of blood!! My family didn't have that kind of blood. You must have made a mistake here" I shouted in panic.

"We have research your family's background and apparently you were adopted by them when you were small. Your real family is else where." answered Tsunade.

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING!! What are you! A stalker!! I don't want to hear any of this nonsense anymore" I yelled, jumping up from my seat and rush to the door. I tried to bolt out. However, the door was lock.

I started banging the door really hard, thinking it might break with my so called 'inhuman strength' but to my dismay and disappointment it didn't.

"Let me out" I shouted, turning to face them.

"Calm down! I know it is difficult for you to accept the fact the moment you hear it. But it is true. Please have a seat and listen to what we have to say next or we would have to do it the hard way" threatened Tsunade.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Even though she knew Sakura was confused but her patience was running thin.

"Kill me if you have to! I don't care anymore! My whole family is dead! Who else is there for me to go back to?" Sakura shouted with pain, sadness and loneliness in her tone of voice. Those words stabbed her in her heart when she thinks about her family.

**BAM**

The table was smashed into two pieces. Tsunade's patience snapped and was replaced by anger and frustration.

"Tsunade-sama…." Shizune said in shocked.

"Everyone just shut up and listen!" Tsunade was getting more pissed off in every minute that has just passed.

Everyone was shocked, except for the fact, Sasuke's face was expressionless.

Sakura was speechless. She stared at the table with awe and surprise, with her mouth hanging wide opened. She seemed to have calmed herself down after what had happened.

'_That seem to do the trick', _Sasuke smirked secretly to himself.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said, with her voice full with regrets

A room of silence with small breathing sound was heard.

"Ok then! Listen carefully as to what I am about to say", Tsunade said, breaking the silence.

Sakura nodded while the others just remain in silence.

"Sakura, your mom was once a princess of the Moon, but, one day she has fallen in love with a human on Earth and that is your dad. Her parent greatly objected, especially her dad. He banned her from going to Earth ever again, and locked her up in her room for days. Even though they have both broken the rule in heaven, they are still so madly in love, that nothing can separate them. They have overcome many uncounted obstacles. And lastly they have both managed to touch the people's heart in the kingdom and was a given a chance to abandoned the rules for once, and was allowed to be married. But on one condition…"

"One condition? What is that?" asked Sakura curiously.

"That is…..she is no longer a part of the princesses in heaven. She could no longer go back to heaven. She won't have her power with her anymore, and part of her memory will be deleted. She will no longer know that she is a princess before." answered Tsunade

"That is too cruel! How can they do that!" said Sakura sadly, "wait if what you say is true then how did I get my special abilities now??"

"Apparently her parents may have the power to seal her power and memory, but are unable to ban the power which her heir will inherit in the future which is you. Though you may have the power flowing in you, it has not been awaken yet." replied Tsunade

"How do I awaken it" asked Sakura.

"That takes time! When the time comes you will know!" said Tsunade "anymore question?"

**Silence**

"Answer me", shouted Tsunade.

"Yes-s.. I mean no" said Sakura

"Good Sasuke, you are in charge of protecting her. Keep her in sight at all times! She will be going to the same school and class as you." informed Tsunade.

"Hn", said Sasuke.

'_Can never get this guy to answer properly', _Tsunade signed.

Two enemies exchange a death glare. Obviously they weren't really happy with the fact that they have to be together at all time, what more, same class and same school, but that's went the fun begins.

"Now you are dismissed"

* * *

Well, that's all for now.

Look forward to the next chapter.


	4. Thundering

Hey minna, sorry for not updating for a long time..

Gomen..

Thanks to everyone who took their precious time to read and review…

Hontoni Arigato!!

Now let's go on to the fourth chapter!!

Disclaimer: I wish I do own it, but the fact is I dun…..

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

'Why of all person I have to partner with that jerk', thought I annoyingly

'_What u mean jerk?! He is such a hot guy. I know a lot of people die to be in your position right now'_

'Who are you? And for your information those people you are talking about is not me. I am not part of them'

' _Who am I? Good question. Who am I?_

I sweat dropped.

'That what I just ask u. Who are you?'

'_Em..who m I? Ah…I cant remember who am I…' _

Inner Sakura run away in depression, repeating saying 'who am I?'

'Weird'

I just flopped myself on the bed and fell into a slumberless sleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Having a nightmare in the middle of the night is the worst thing anyone could have. Sakura had a nightmare of her whole family being massacred again. It happened a few times already ever since her family had being murdered.

Sweating all over, her heart pulse had increase a few times from her normal pulse. She got up, passing Sasuke's room and went downstairs. She walked through the corridor, passed Tsunade's study room and a few other unknown rooms. Lastly, she reached the kitchen.

She searched for the light switch, and in a second the room was brightly lighted. She then helped herself to a glass of water and calmed herself down.

After she had calmed herself down, she went back upstairs. As she was walking, thundering and lighting could be heard. She was scared. She closed her eyes and ran all the way upstairs as fast as she could, until she reached a room that she thought it was hers but it was Sasuke's.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I was sleeping soundly on my bed, but as soundly as I sleep still even a slightest noise could wake me up.

I woke up as I heard the running footsteps that are coming nearer and nearer. I got a kunai out just to be on guard, lying on the bed pretending to fall asleep.

In a second the door open and in came a shadow. I couldn't see clearly who it is since it is so dark.

Then I felt something warm and it is shivering on my back. I turned around and put the kunai on her neck. Then she screamed.

'This voice sounds familiar' I thought.

I turned on the table light and I saw it is Sakura. I was angry with her. So she is a fan girl after all, getting on my bed.

"What do you think you are doing", I said angrily

"I…I thought this was my room. Sorry", said Sakura shakily

**Thundering**

Sakura screamed again and covered herself with his blanket.

"Go back to your room" shouted Sasuke as he pulled the blanket away from her.

"O..Ok…" said Sakura shakily.

She tried to open it but the door wouldn't move. Oh o! It is lock and guessed who did that. Some laughter could be heard through the door.

Sasuke recognized that voice.

* * *

A/n: Well…that's it for now. Hope this chapter is ok; it is not as good as I thought it would be.

Can you guess who lock the door?

R&R

Send in your reviews and tell me who lock the door..


	5. the shocking news

Hi my readers,

Thank you **Kurai hi **for making an attempt to guess and **IEternity **for reviewing for the last chapter.

At least I know there are people reading this.

Thanks!

This chapter is dedicated to the both of them, **Kurai hi** and **IEternity.**

I had my share of fun when I write this; hope u will like and enjoy this chapter.

I need a beta reader, is anyone able to help me?? If u can please tell me when u review or send me a message…thanks. I will really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer**: No, I dun, unless u are going to give me for my b-day present, I will gladly take it...hehe

Enjoy!

* * *

**Last chapter**

She tried to open it but the door wouldn't move. Oh o! It is lock and guessed who did that. Some laughter could be heard through the door.

Sasuke recognized that voice.

* * *

"Naruto" growled Sasuke "you better open this door at once or you are dead meat when I come out!!"

"Oh really?! Come out and get me then teme!" challenged Naruto in a mocking voice.

"Open this damn door!"

"Make me!"

Sasuke charged towards the door, trying to knock the door down with his left arm, but it wouldn't bulge. Sasuke looked around the room, trying to look for something to knock the door down, and then his eyes caught something…or someone to be more specific.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called.

"Y-y-yes?" Sakura stammered.

"Break that door with your inhuman strength!" Sasuke ordered.

"W-what?"

"I said break it!"

"I know, but I don't know how…"

"Argh…" Sasuke said it between his clenched teeth.

"Fine!" He went to his window and jumped down. Sakura taken by surprise by his action ran after him.

"W-what?! Wait, Sasuke this is the second floo……"

Unable to complete her sentence, she saw that Sasuke has landed safely on the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

Sasuke went to the front door and it was unlocked. There were no scratches or any sign of the lock being broken.

'He must have the key.' Sasuke thought.

He went upstairs, and went all the way to his room. He saw Naruto sitting on top of two tables that was one on top of each other, and was leaning a cupboard which happened to block the door. Naruto's back was facing Sasuke; apparently it seemed that Naruto was still unaware of his presence. Naruto was grinning stupidly, staring at the cupboard, thinking that he has successfully trapped the Sasuke in his room.

"Dobe" Sasuke said in between his clenched teeth.

"W-w-what? How did you get out of there?" Naruto said in a shocked voice as he pointed the door and the things that had been blocking the exit. "And dun call me dobe, teme"

"Hn" smirked Sasuke, as he reappeared next to Naruto side and punched him in the face. Naruto flew off the table and landed with a big thud on his head.

"OWW! What was that for?!" Naruto scowled, while rubbing his painful lump on his head.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, staring at him coolly. Naruto was about to leap up and return his punch when………

"What is all these noise about?!" Tsunade shouted.

Tsunade and Shizune came in their Pajamas. Tsunade, dress in a purple night dress, with her hands folded across her breasts. She was glaring from Sasuke to Naruto, back and front, for waking her up. Shizune was dressed in an oversize T-shirt and shorts, was rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Hn"

"Naruto!" Tsunade said in a demanding tone of voice.

"Hehe…old hag long times no see", said Naruto innocently.

"I told you not to call me old hag!! So why did you come at middle of the night! How did u get in! Do you know what time it is now!! Wh-"

"I came here because I have a message for you. I came in through the front door. I got the keys from the Uchiha (sp?)" Naruto replied, cutting Tsunade short.

"So what is it?" asked Tsunade.

* * *

**BAM BAM BAM…..** Constantly banging could be heard on the other side of the door.

Everyone looked at the door with the things blocking it.

"Naruto! Did you do this?!" growled Tsunade. 'But who else could be inside?' Tsunade thought with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto just smiled sheepishly, with his hand rubbing the back of his head, looking down. Tsunade knew the answer without him saying it.

"Removed it at once!" Tsunade ordered sternly.

In a flash all the things was removed. Naruto unlocked the door and Sakura fell out on the floor.

"Teme, what do you plan on doing, hiding a girl in your room?!" Naruto snickered.

"I didn't hide her! She came in herself dobe!"

"Oh really, she did, did she!" said Naruto sarcastically "so did I happen to interrupt your happy moment with her." He dragged the 'happy moment' longer than necessary. "But she is hot" he added after looking at her closely.

"Dobe, shut up! Unless you want another punch." Sasuke said coolly. Naruto was about to say something back to him when…

"Both of you shut up!" shouted Tsunade "Sasuke why is she in your room?" she asked demandingly.

"I told you she came in herself", Sasuke stated coolly.

"Sakura" Tsunade said as she looked at her.

Sakura then told Tsunade what happened as they listened.

'Yeah right! As if she is not like one of those fan girls who just want to get in my pants. Stupid, pathetic excuses' Sasuke thought sarcastically, but remain silence as he listened.

They all end up in the living room, sitting on the sofa, as Tsunade asked Naruto about his message. Their sitting position were Shizuna and Tsunade in one sofa, Naruto sitting by himself in the middle sofa, Sasuke and Sakura in one.

"Naruto, what's the message?"

"Sasuke is engaged and the girl who he is engaged to is…………..

(A/N: Drums rolled...rofl…I just have to put that...P)

"Is Sakura"

"WHAT!!" Sasuke and Sakura said together.

(A/N: was going to end this chap here…but to make up the short chap from the last chapter, it will be continued)

* * *

"HER AND ME" Sasuke

"HIM AND ME" and Sakura said at the same time

"ENGAGED" Both said in unison, unbelieving it is true.

"Oh", Tsunade said, unsurprised.

Sasuke seemed to have noticed this.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because your mom told me before and I thought she was joking. Seem like it is real" Tsunade replied

"What?! You knew this!! Why didn't you object!!"

"Why should I?! You are her son" Tsunade stated.

"So! You could still object!! I'm objecting! I will never agree to this!!" He stated angrily, as he looked at his soon to be, or will be fiancée, with a disgusted look.

"I don't want to. You and her look perfect together. AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOW TO OBJECT" Tsunade smiled as she said it and winked an eye to Sakura. Sasuke cringed when he heard Tsunade said about 'perfect' while Sakura shivered at the thought of marriage.

"Me and her is equal to impossible" scowled Sasuke disgustedly when he said 'her'

Naruto laughed loudly when he saw Sasuke's expression; obviously he is enjoying himself with the scene they are making. Sasuke glared at him, when he heard the noise.

"Why can't I choose who I want to marry? Isn't it my choice? Why me?!" Sakura shouted and questioned Tsunade at the same time.

"Your parents and Sasuke's parents has make an arranged marriage when you were small" replied Tsunade

"My parents? That's just unfair! They never asked for my opinion!"

"Nobody ever said the world is fair" Tsunade replied

"haha..." laugh Naruto, thumping on the sofa constantly."Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. hahahahha….." He said in a sing song voice, ignoring the death glare from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Shut up Dobe!" growled Sasuke angrily.

"Make me"

"Are you sure about that?! I need a punching bag now!!"

"Err…on the second thought…no"

"Then SHUT UP!!"

Naruto gulped nervously, making a mental note to himself, if anyone don't want to be a punching bag or don't want to die, don't make the Uchiha angry.

"So now you are officially engaged" announced Tsunade.

"No, we are not!" objected Sasuke.

"Yeah! He is right! We are not!" Sakura agreed with Sasuke.

"Objection denied" Tsunade answered.

"It is not!!" said Sasuke firmly.

"We will see about that" replied Tsunade with a glint of evilness in her eyes

* * *

How was it?? Did you like it?

I hope you did.

Can anyone volunteer for the beta reader?

Can anyone tell me the names of Sasuke's parents??

R&R

Read the next chapter for more!!XD


End file.
